


FAB Five February - Tracy Brothers

by Somnous_Butler



Series: Thunderbirds Prompts [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Astrology, Astronomy, Beaches, Brothers, Camping, Caves, Exploration, Gen, Mountains, My First Work in This Fandom, Nature, Ocean, Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnous_Butler/pseuds/Somnous_Butler
Summary: From Tumblr, a prompt challenge for five weeks; the five brothers from Thunderbirds ( TOS & TAG! 2015 )Will be updated weekly, as you can imagine, other prompts are yet to be posted.Week 1: John TracyChosen prompt: Mountain.Week 2: Scott TracyChosen prompt: Cave.Week 3: Gordon TracyChosen prompt: City.Week 4: Alan TracyChosen prompt: Beach.Week 5: Virgil TracyChosen prompt: Lake.
Series: Thunderbirds Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160132
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly prompt organised by a Thunderfan from Tumblr. Each week is a chapter.  
> This is for any fans for Thunderbirds ( TOS & TAG! 2015 ) as well as for all yet to discover the fandom.
> 
> Following characters (c) Gerry and Sylvia Anderson.  
> Remake (c) Rob Hoegee
> 
> Please do not replicate, repost on other websites, or post negative remarks or comments. This is just for the growing numbers of the Thunderfandom.

  
The walk was long, rigid with the climbing foundations, and the chill of the clear open sky begins to prick the pale skin of the teenager.  
  
He was carrying a backpack; equipped with a tent and a mummy-styled sleeping bag - cleverly packed within what could be mistaken as a pillow until inspected closely it was a simple stuff bag.  
  
To say the teenager was only camping for one night - for one eventful night; to discover the beauty of the sky once the wilderness is draped in complete darkness, he had everything with him. Every essential to last him a week!  
  
Now, as the sky was dotted with the stars, John Tracy was snuggled up in his tent. The flap door unzipped and left wide open to gaze up at the stage that was the universe.  
  
Turquoise eyes grew wide as the peak of the mountains were silhouetted by the clouds of the Milky Way. The very band of the gas and dust illuminating the world that John wished to observe from outside; from the still and peaceful depths of space.  
  
Notebook out with a wide lens camera at the ready to capture the brightest of what the interstellar gas could not deflect so easily, John was scribbling down the suspected constellations he had memorized from all the books he had read from his youth.  
  
The camera was ready to keep this image for an eternity. The notebook was closed and the pen and pencil slipped down the binder awaited to be fiddled with the delicate fingers of the teenager.  
  
John Tracy now stared at the screen, allowing his camera to focus and concentrate where he kept the lens steady to capture the beauty of the night sky.

As the shutter purred, John held his breath, waiting for his camera to display what its digitally enhanced eye could reflect back and print on the screen.  
  
At that moment, John looked back up to the sky, and gasped! The stars, the cloud, the mountains - why had he not taken a picture of natures own perfect scenery?  
  
Even if John was a head in the clouds kind of boy, the years of travel and exploring the world with his brothers and guided by both parents, John would enjoy watching the beauty of nature. However, that was through his youngest sibling who had the talent like their Mother to capture the memorable moments just by using a pencil on paper.  
  
John tried often to do the same, but he'd rather use a camera to keep the memories much more closer to home. He would always keep a notebook or sketchbook to let the creative side take control and hopefully draw the same picture he had captured digitally.  
  
Today, as he gazed up at the sky, John could not contain his frantic hands; he had the pencil skittering around the notebook, scribbling the scene that his camera had just confirmed on the display screen.  
  
The next day dawned with John packing up his camping gear. He had the essentials last to put away neatly to keep his backpack weighed perfectly during his trek back to where his Father would be waiting to pick him up and take back home safely.  
  
John had only remembered the photo his camera had taken once he took one more look up to the clear blue sky. The exact spot he had gawped before, the space between the mountains now had a wisp of cirrostratus cloud stretch out the foreground with altocumulus behind the formation.  
  
It was picture perfect.


	2. Down the Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an explorer has simply vanished from the surface, Scott heads to the danger zone to survey the next plan of action to rescue the individual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was quite fun to type. I might actually finish this for further reading.

  
"Thunderbird 5 from Thunderbird 1, I've arrived at the danger zone," Scott confirmed as he eased his 'Bird to land gently on her leg stands which deployed from the underside of the wings and turbo-jets, also with a single rear landing leg. The VTOL thrusters sparked from the underbelly to assist the 140 ton high-speed reconnaissance craft settle down 20 yards from the clifftop.   
  
" _F.A.B_ , Thunderbird 1," John's voice echoed through the helmets comms. "The explorer was abseiling down a crevice to enter a cave, which should be ahead of you at approximately 10 feet."   
  
Scott now had his feet on the surface and approached where the individual was last reported of their own emergency call. Unfortunately, once Scott managed to take a peek into the abyss that was a crevasse, there was no sign of anyone who could very well be hanging around by their safety cables.   
  
_Typical_ , Scott thought, _but it was expected_.   
  
A further inspection told Scott that this could now be a life threatening situation; the needed anchor that was used to assist the ascending explorer was nowhere to be found.   
  
Scott frowned. "This just got more serious,"   
  
"Found something Thunderbird 1?" John asked aloud.   
  
"Yeah, and it's a scary thought," Scott continued to survey the ground as he remained in touch with his brother, "Whatever this explorer was thinking clearly didn't think of their own safety first; there's no natural or man-made anchor that could have helped them go underground. Nor come back up."   
  
Up in Thunderbird 5, John felt his blood run cold for a moment. Years of the International Rescue organisation rarely handles a case of intentional behaviour to vanish or meet the very end.   
  
"Can you send me the schematics of the area?" Scott asked over the comms.   
  
"Scanning now," John held his hand over the location to assist the system to develop a detailed map of the ground beneath his brother.   
  
The holographic map now highlighted the layout of the area. "Sending them to you now, Scott. And you're in luck; there's a life sign beneath you."   
  
Scott looked at his bracer that displayed the same holographic map John was inspecting. The eldest was relieved to see that there was indeed a life sign but in the deepest of the hidden cave.   
  
"With your jetpack, you can enter the same way as they did, or go to the cliff face and squeeze in the entrance that has endured a storm in the last 24 hours."   
  
"Sounds tight both ways," Scott replied to John's options, "I'll take the descent over the risk of being cramped by weak structures."   
  
John tutted, " _F.A.B_ Scott. The further down you go, the likelihood our connection will remain clear isn't hopeful."   
  
" _F.A.B_ John," with a flick of his wrists, two grey controls from his bracers now sit in his palm, grasped tightly as the jetpack on the young man's back fired up.   
  
As Scott's feet left the surface, he took the opportunity to closely inspect the natural walls of the crevasse. With a dig of his toes, the section crumbled away - another problem to face during the rescue.   
  
"Thunderbird 5, if I don't respond in the next half-hour, dispatch Thunderbird 2 to the danger zone. That is an order."   
  
As Scott began his descent, he could hear broken words ring through the comms of his helmet. The organisation's advanced technology wasn't immune to be prone from interference, no matter how many improvements or better inventions were made.   
  
The walls seemed to be getting narrower by the next drop of foot that Scott could see through the visor of his helmet; the installed indicator helped him to keep the record that would be detected by the links shared through to Tracy Island and Thunderbird 5.   
  
_I just hope John can still detect my whereabouts_ , Scott whispered to himself, _I still have the explorer's life sign but_ \-   
  
Scott was caught off guard by the sudden alert of danger screech in his ears. He couldn't focus on what his schematics was warning him. However, it was obvious he could see and feel he had come to a halt on solid ground.   
  
There was just one more thing that he hadn't managed to register, that was until he had to put his best foot forward.   
  
A sickening pain shot up from Scott's left ankle - it was a protest to keep his body weight off the structure.   
  
"I must have come down too fast!" Scott snapped at himself as he made a cautious effort to keep his left foot off the ground and focus his balance to the right side of his contour.   
  
" _Hello_?" a weak voice echoed along the walls.   
  
Scott looked up and around, searching for the location of who had spoken. With thanks to the four small but powerful lights that were installed on the mandible section of his helmet, the young man has found the explorer!   
  
"Hello there," Scott spoke softly. Really, he was trying to hide the fact that he was injured. It would be alot more difficult if the explorer, who sat huddled up against the narrow walls, may be hurt as well.   
  
Scott hobbled forward, gritting his teeth to hold back the grimacing hiss of pain escaping him.   
  
"I'm Scott Tracy from the International Rescue organisation," He was clenching his hands into fists as he knelt down before the explorer.   
  
"I'm Remus," the explorer raised his head to make eye contact with the company before him. "I explore caves and canyons, it's part of my job as a photographer."   
  
"Well Remus, this cave is definitely on the no-go list," Scott then allowed his eyes to scan the explorer over.   
  
The photographer was young - early twenties - strawberry blond hair was visible at the nape of the neck. A safety helmet was hiding the rest. His hazel eyes kept darting around; he was nervous. Perhaps shaken would suffice to describe his body language.   
  
While Remus kept fiddling with his thumbs, Scott was glad to see the explorer was fully equipped with the right gear for climbing the natural walls to discover the hidden secrets of the world.   
  
"Are you hurt, Remus?" Scott finally broke the eerie silence. "Can you stand up ok?"   
  
"I . . . think so," Remus set all the weight to his feet, pushing himself upright against the walls. He wasn't using his hands - had he fractured one or both of the limbs?   
  
"My backpack cushioned the lower half, but not my hands. I kept them outstretched to try and save myself." Remus then relaxed before he tried to raise his arms, testing how much damage he had taken.   
  
Scott winced, not because of his own injury, but the sight of the explorer's right arm; the wrist was dislocated, but the gruesome part was both palms of the hands - the gloves for grip had taken the worst of friction. This is because both palms were stained with blood. It wasn't easy to spot where the blood had managed to flow from an opening of the skin.   
  
"You're hurt, aren't you?" Remus uttered, pulling Scott off his train of thought. "You can't keep your foot elevated that way. It'll stop the blood flow needed to try and relieve the pain."   
  
Scott was surprised. He hid his pain, didn't he? Maybe this young explorer has had his fair share of experiences with others during the early days of learning about rock climbing.   
  
"I came down too fast," Scott admitted defeat, "I can get us back up to the surface with my jetpack. But with your dislocated wrist and, well, friction burns, it won't be easy for you to hold onto me."   
  
Remus and Scott sighed in unison. This was quite the situation they were both in - far from home. Unable to communicate without static shrieking in Scott's ears.   
  
"I never liked caves," Scott groaned.  
  



	3. A City of Her Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Gordon's birthday in less than twenty-four hours and he wanted to spend it differently this year. To go somewhere else, do something he has been wishing for many years. But first, he needs Her word.

It's not often that the five brothers get a day off, or alone to themselves. But that's the setback for being the infamous International Rescue organisation with only so fewer people based on a small island.   
  
Other members were agents - friends of Jeff Tracy - located in different areas of the world. Years of trust to remain as top secret and willing to protect everything they know from the equipment specially made and the whereabouts of a fellow man that lives a simple life; no skeletons in their closets.   
  
So for the fourth of five siblings, Gordon Tracy had Parker - the chauffeur butler and trusted guardian to Her Ladyship, Penelope Creighton Ward - fly out to Tracy Island, pick the young man up and arrange a rendezvous for the next day to be for himself and Her Ladyship to head into a city of her choice and spend that special day with the glamorous woman.   
  
Lady Penelope is a woman of High Society and despite being born in aristocracy, she's never afraid to put herself out on the frontline with those who threaten to do away with International Rescue, and, of course, disturbing her title as an honourable guest to charities, luncheons and many kind of social appearances.   
  
Another thing with the dear Lady is that she never misses a trick that is eager to slip from one's sleeves. Parker, on the other hand, she would let slide. She trusts the long time safe-cracking expert, like her Father had done so. To suspect Parker ever going behind her back would only ever exist in a parallel universe.   
  
Penelope had to put her foot down one of these days. "Parker, I know you have your own business to deal with, but what exactly is this arrangement?"   
  
"Well, Your Ladyship, it's for a certain someone . . . that is to say, well, for yourself and - " Parker was definitely feeling uncomfortable having to tell a little lie for Gordon's plan to meet the light of day.   
  
Penelope raised a brow, "This certain someone goes by the name Gordon Tracy, is that correct?"   
  
Parker sighed as he hung his head low, "Yes, My Lady,"   
  
Penelope tiptoed down the stairs and waltzed past Parker, nudging open the front doors of her Manor to see a startled cocky blonde gasp aloud and stumble over his own feet.   
  
Gordon was now flat on his bum, staring up at Lady Penelope with bemusement. Her Ladyship returned the gaze with a mixture of concern and annoyance.   
  
"Gordon Cooper Tracy, what is it you have planned?" Lady Penelope questioned the young man, sternly.   
  
Gordon quickly scrambled up to stand his ground, but his attempt to defend wasn't taken seriously due to the fact his cheeks were tinting with the rush of his heart's palpitations, and the flutter of butterflies in his stomach told him to be ready to take flight unless he wanted to be embarrassed furthermore.   
  
The aquanaut was now a stuttering mess - he couldn't pronounce a clear word or a straight answer for Her Ladyship's question.   
  
Penelope sighed, she was becoming impatient, and still touched with worry, but she wouldn't let that show her up. Her right arm locks around his left hand and she guides him cautiously inside the Manor.   
  
"Parker, prepare some tea, please." Penelope called out just as her butler closed the doors behind her.   
  
Penelope took the stoned face Gordon into the lounge area, still guiding him as she instructed for him to sit down on the rose-pink sofa, and with a calming tone for the young man to take deep breaths, he subconsciously obeyed her.   
  
"Lady Penelope," Gordon muttered, keeping his head down, declining the manner of eye contact. "I would like to . . . spend a day with - spend time in a city."   
  
Penelope was puzzled, "Surely you can leave the island to have time for yourself. Why come all this way to - "   
  
"No, I . . . " Gordon felt those butterflies again. They were desperate to fly. "I can go, but I would be happy to - "   
  
The sound of wheels gliding along the floor with a melody of china cups tinkling and clattering atop of the the plates they rested on was a saviour for Gordon. His knees were close to bucking together.   
  
"Pardon, My Lady," Parker pushed the serving trolley towards the coffee table as quietly as he could.   
  
"Thank you Parker," Penelope smiled up at her butler. A light nod confirms for Parker to prep the tea to hand.   
  
Gordon could only hear that demanding voice in his head. _Just say it_! _You're more confident than this_! _Don't back down_ ; _no turning back now. This is the only chance you've got to spend a day with your crush_!   
  
The young man sneered as he dug his fingers into his head, cursing his raw nerve to back off from being too brash.   
  
"Do you take any sugar with your tea, Gordon?" Penelope's voice now spurred the said young man.   
  
"Lady Penelope," Gordon shot up off the sofa and turned to face Her Ladyship. "I would like to take you out for the day. We'll go the city. Not London. No, a city of your choice - name it and we'll go spend the whole of today - even tomorrow - to your chosen destination."   
  
Lady Penelope stared up at Gordon, refusing to bat her eyes. Even Parker could not help but eye the young man.   
  
A moment of silence went by. Penelope cleared her throat which seemed to free Parker from the impolite manner of staring and not finishing the tea to be served.   
  
Her Ladyship then patted the spot next to her that Gordon left. He obeyed her gesture and seated himself next to the fair Lady.   
  
"I believe we could go out then," Penelope then quickly raised her hand to stop Gordon from whooping his success of finally asking Her Ladyship out. "Tea first, while it's still hot."   
  
"Of course!" Gordon agreed.   
  
Parker then handed the cups of tea to Penelope and Gordon. He respectfully asked Her Ladyship first if she would like some sugar - she took one white cube.   
  
"I didn't think you'd take any sugar with your tea," said Gordon.   
  
"Why is that Gordon?" Penelope asked.   
  
"Well, you're certainly sweet enough. Especially in my books." Gordon chuckled as he smirked at Penelope, who had to set her tea down to stop herself from throwing it at him.   
  
"While that was _humerus_ ," she lightly pushed Gordon at his upper left arm, "I hope you can only joke about when not in the public's eye."   
  
Gordon noticed her gaze, it was serious, and he was serious about spending the day with Her Ladyship. "Duly noted," He uttered.   
  
Parker then curved around the sofa to Gordon's right side to hand him the cup of tea. "Where would Master Tracy be taking you then, My Lady?"   
  
"Oh, I think the city of Paris will do just perfect. Is that fine with you Gordon?" Penelope quizzed the young man.   
  
Gordon looked to have regrets creeping up his spine. But who knows when he'll get this opportunity of a lifetime.   
  
" _Oui_ ," Gordon hummed. Deep down he actually groaned.


End file.
